Automotive conversion kits are commercially available where a vehicle may be altered in physical appearance; for example, conversion kits that change the aesthetic appearance of a vehicle to a more expensive looking vehicle. While some conversion kits change the aesthetic appearance of a vehicle, other conversion kits may change the functionality of a vehicle. For example, aftermarket tow packages, fenders, winch assemblies, and the like may be designed for particular vehicles, and then subsequently purchased by a consumer. It may be desirable, however, to completely change the functionality of a vehicle from, more or less, a passenger vehicle to a vehicle adapted to perform additional functions rather than just carrying passengers and light cargo.